Une année aérienne
by Tatou
Summary: Un tournois intercollège est organisé, un paris de la plus haute importance, un meurtre, et voici une année haute en couleur!


Me revoilà, Tatou, dans cette nouvelle fic!

Le dirai-je jamais assez?

Rien de tout cela n'est à moi, tout est à la divine Rowling.

J'ai réalisé cette fic à partir des concours intermaison de Volauvent (école de quidditch: Ma seule aubligation était de faire apparaître un match de quidditch.

Alors le résultat, le voilà! dîtes moi ce que vous en penssez!

(PS: j'ai également écrit Psycopathe et vacance d'été)

* * *

I) Le commancement.

C'était un samedi matin… L'année scolaire à Poudlard avait commencé 3 jours plus tôt. Harry aurait bien dormis, mais il en était incapable. Assis sur son lit, les rideau de son lit tiré, les genoux ramenés près de son torse, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient tristes, comme tous les jours depuis ce jour là. Celui où Sirius était tombé derrière le voile. Les cernes violets en dessous de ses yeux dévoilaient plusieurs nuit blanche. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui annonça qu'il était 7h00. Ses cheveux noirs complètement décoiffés, il sortit du dortoir sans bruit. D'un pas lent, fatigué, il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Il voulut aller s'asseoir près du feu, mais il fut étonné d'y voir Dumbledor, en personne, assis dans le fauteuil et lisant la gazette. Harry eut le temps de lire :

« Nouvelle attaque du Mage noir, jusqu'où ira-t-il pour le pouvoir ? »

Puis le directeur prit la parole :

-Je commençais à espérer que tu t'était endormi !

Harry se laissa tomber dans un autre fauteuil et fixa le feu. Il n'en voulait plus à Dumbledor. Comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à quelqu'un qui avait tenté de le protéger, à l'une des seule personne à s'inquiéter de sa santé non pas à cause de sa célébrité, mais vraiment pour lui ?

Le vieil homme soupira :

-Harry…

-Je sais très bien se que vous allez dire professeur : « Sirius n'aurait pas voulut me voir ainsi ; Rémus fait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral alors que c'est aussi dur pour lui, et même plus dur »

Dumbledor hocha la tête et déclara :

-Harry, c'est bien vrai, mais je voulais surtout te prévenir d'une chose qui devrait te remonter un peu le moral.

Harry releva la tête, doutant fort que cela soit possible.

-MacGonagal et moi même avons décidé que tu serais le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je voulais également te demander d'assister au banquet se soir. Et aussi t'envoyer à l'infirmerie, boire une potion qui te fera récupérer les 30 heures de sommeil, voir plus, qu'il te manque. Tu ne tiendrais pas sur un balai aussi fatigué !

Harry sourit et la joie s'éveilla enfin dans ses yeux fatigués et las. Dumbledor l'accompagna à l'infirmerie alors que Harry le priait de lui révéler ce qu'il annoncerait au banquet. Mais Dumbledor se contenta de lui répondre :

-Tu verras !

Bien que Harry vouvoyait toujours son directeur, les rapports entre eux avaient finis par se transformer en « presque rapport père-fils ». Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Dumbledor laissa Harry à l'infirmière qui se précipita sur lui pour l'examiner de tous côté. Harry vit Rémus, qui avait reprit ses fonctions de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et que Harry tutoyait maintenant, quand ils n'étaient pas en présence d'élèves. La pleine lune venait de passer et il était très fatigué. Ils parlèrent un peu et Harry lui parla du poste qu'il avait obtenu. Rémus sourit et dit :

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père… Lui aussi était capitaine.

Harry sourit. Bien que l'année dernière il avait eut honte de son père, il aimait maintenant qu'on lui rappel qu'il lui ressemblait. Comme le faisait Sirius. Après tout, il n'était pas James, il était Harry. Il pouvait ressembler à son père sans être son clone.

Harry, ayant prit sa potion sortit de l'infirmerie, aussi vif que s'il venait de dormir toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquaient… Il rejoint la salle commune, où il fut surpris de trouver Ron et Hermione, déjà éveillé et apparemment inquiet… Ils lui sautèrent presque au cou à sa vu.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu ? questionna Hermione.

-Ai-je vraiment besoin qu'on s'inquiète autant pour moi ?

-Ho oui ! Quand on voit que mOsieu n'a pas dormit depuis plus de trois nuit et qu'il part seul dans le château, avec un peeves déchaîné dans les parages ! expliqua Ron

Harry éclata de rire. Il avait récupéré la joie. Ha là là ! ce Ron ! Toujours le mot pour rire depuis le jour du malheur. Il savait maintenant remonter le moral à Harry. Mais la joie de Harry ne passa pas inaperçu à Hermione qui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

-Vous le saurez ce soir, au banquet !

-Tu veux y aller ? s'étonna Ron

-Disons que Dumbledor souhaite que j'y soit.

-Arrête avec tes mystères !

-Je dirais rien !

Les deux autres eurent beau le supplier (Ron embrassa même les chaussures de Harry qui s'écroulait littéralement de rire), Harry ne dit rien. Ce fut la meilleur journée depuis longtemps.

Le soir arriva.

Harry entra dans la grande salle dans le silence le plus total avec touts les yeux braqués sur lui. Il s'assit, rouge comme une pivoine, comme quand on le regardait ainsi, puis, cela arriva, ce que Harry redouté… Ce fut d'abord un élève qui se leva et vient le voir en lui disant :

-Comment t'as fait ? Mon papa, lui, il est mort cet été, à cause de lui ! Comment t'as fait ?

Puis un autre :

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait disparaître ?

Puis beaucoup se levèrent, ils voulaient le toucher, le voir persuadés que ça les protégerait… Harry monta sur la table, leur criant de partir :

-Laissez moi tranquille !

Puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la foule :

-Le premier qui me touche, je lui envoi un sort dont-il se souviendra !

Tous s'arrêtèrent… Puis Dumbledor arriva et enragea en voyant Harry, debout sur la table, menaçant une foule avide de le toucher, lui coupant toute retraite…

-VOULEZ VOUS BIEN REJOINDRE VOS PLACE !

Hurla-t-il, faisant trembler la salle.

Les élèves, effrayés, reprirent leur place immédiatement. Harry, tremblant à cause des émotions qu'il avait dut contrôler : la tristesse, l'impuissance, la haine et tant d'autre… Dumbledor, d'une voie ou percée encore la colère déclara d'une voie tremblante de rage :

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous êtes tous là à vous plaindre, à demander à Harry des choses qui lui sont impossibles ! Que vous ayez perdu un proche et que cela vous attriste, ou que vous ayez peur pour votre famille, croyez vous devoir risquer la vie de Harry pour cela ?

Harry, enfin assit, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ne pleurs pas, soit fort Harry ! Voilà se que lui aurait dit Sirius. Harry redressa la tête. Tous étaient honteux. Puis, quand les conversations eurent repris normalement, Dumbledor déclara :

-Bien, bon appétit ! J'aurais quelque chose à déclarer après le repas. Quelque chose d'une grande importance.

Les plats apparurent. Harry ne ressentait plus aucune joie. Il ne mangea rien, restant par mis les autres seulement pour Dumbledor. Il regardait ses amis et essayait de participer à la conversation. Dumbledor, lui, regardait Harry d'un œil inquiet. Bientôt, MacGonagal s'en rendit compte :

-Crois-tu que cela est bien prudent pour Harry, demanda-t-elle à son vieil ami, l'air soucieux.

Dumbledor soupira :

-Je suppose. Il était fou de joie d'être capitaine. Pour le reste, les sécurités seront à la puissance maximal, mais si nous voulons ne plus vivre dans la terreur, il faut motiver les pays !

Rapidement, les élèves finirent de manger et le silence se fit alors que tous les regards étaient tournée vers Dumbledor. Celui-ci se leva et Harry frémit d'impatience. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette salle, quitter ces abrutit qui pensaient qu'il était hors du commun. Il se trompait lourdement.

-Hé bien, maintenant que nos ventre sont bien plain, voici une grande, très grande nouvelle ! Déjà, cette année, nous avons choisit les capitaine d'équipe de quidditch à la rentré, voici donc les 4 capitaine : Mr Malfoy, Mlle Chang, Mr Davis et Mr Potter, voulez vous bien nous rejoindre. Toute les table acclamèrent leur nouveau capitaine et chacun fut porté à la table des professeur. Harry souriait, porté par Ron et Nevile. Une fois à la table des professeur, Dumbledor demanda à chacun de s'occuper de son équipe, sachant que les autres batteurs avaient démissionné, à Gryffondor. Les sélections pour Gryffondor aurait lieu le lendemain : pas le temps de s'entraîner !

-Et surtout, l'équipe qui gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons de quidditch, participera au tournoi contre Beaubâton et Durmstrang !

Chacun hurla de joie. Harry riait. Puis on leur demanda de donné chacun une phrase d'encouragement. Malfoy déclara qu'il était évident que Serpentard gagnerai, Chang appuya sur le fait qu'il faudrait beaucoup s'entraîner, Davis expliqua que l'équipe était tout à fait capable de battre n'importe quel équipe de Poudlard. Quand Harry s'avança pour parler à son tour, le silence se fit. Puis Harry esquissa un sourire…

-J'ai mes problèmes, comme chacun à les siens. Mais j'ai avant tout des amis, des amis et des gens qui compte sur moi pour ne pas les décevoir. Gardons courage, recréons une équipe soudée et nous gagnerons, j'en donne ma parole !

Gryffondor hurla sa joie.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous plait? 


End file.
